E como voltará a ser
by xHasashix
Summary: 'Eu esperarei a eternidade...até meu amor retornar para mim.'. E se suas memórias de vidas passadas voltassem quando você menos está esperando? Escolheria amar o mesmo homem ou tentaria amar outra pessoa? No caso dos gaviões, seu amor estava selado e certo: Nada mudaria e tudo voltaria como sempre foi e será.


_**Olá Olá! Essa é minha primeira postagem por aqui, espero que gostem da minha one-shot dos meus queridos e amados gaviões. 3**_

 _ **beijo!**_

 _Chay-Ara, Cinnamon, Kendra._

Ela teve vários nomes, carregou consigo culturas, amigos e costumes diferentes...mas uma coisa não mudou: O amor pelo mesmo homem.

 _Khufu, Falcão da Noite, Carter..._

 __Ele, sempre ele. O homem que a fez perder o folego todas as vezes que o via, mesmo que demorasse para lembra-se de tudo...havia algo nele. Seria o perfume? O Olhar? O sorriso? Não sabia ao certo, a única coisa que se recordava era de como fugiam para sobreviver, o quanto lutavam para não se perderem novamente. Duzentas e seis vezes, duzentas e seis mortes, uma família deixada para trás, um ciclo que iniciava novamente. Mais uma vez, e outra, e mais outra.

Mas aquilo havia acabado, as coisas eram diferentes. Não necessitava de medo, preocupação ou o que fosse: Ele estava morto.

\- Carter...Carter...- Ela chamava.

Podia sentir claramente as mãos dele passeando por seu corpo, a cada toque seu corpo estremecia com um misto de saudade, amor e lembranças. Parecia real, talvez fosse. Eles estavam no Egito, não exista medo ou preocupação. Não havia Hath-Set para incomoda-los.

Acordou assustada, suas mãos foram até sua testa...estava suando. Se lembrava de suas vidas, mas não conseguia compreender aonde estava a paixão, amor e desejo por seu príncipe. Mas naquele momento, as coisas mudaram...

\- Eu me lembro...eu sinto...- Respirou fundo, se levantou e foi até o banheiro lavar seu rosto.

Kendra acordou diferente naquela manhã, faziam aproximadamente dois meses desde que Vandal Savage estava morto e principalmente: Sua vida (ou uma delas) pode caminhar novamente, como deveria ser. Ainda era estranho, a pouco tempo atrás era apenas uma atendente em uma cafeteria, virou uma heroína sem se quer ter escolhido algo do tipo.

Dividia uma casa em St. Roch com Carter Hall, o amor de suas vidas, sua alma gêmea. Sabia que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se os sentimentos retornassem como antes; mas tudo parecia caminhar de maneira devagar. Uma parte dela, gostaria de uma vez ter o poder de escolher por quem iria se apaixonar, mas...uma parte de si sabia que Khufu (ou Carter) tinha algo especial.

Sentou-se em uma grande janela que existia em seu quarto e ficou observando o lado de fora da cidade, mas alguém lhe chamou atenção: Era Carter do lado de fora treinando como todos os dias fazia; sempre derrubando ou quebrando coisas com sua maça. Por um instante e pela primeira vez depois de meses, seu coração palpitou de uma maneira que não soube explicar o motivo.

Se lembrou de sua primeira vida, uma agonia interminável tomou conta de si...a mesma que sentia quando seu príncipe estava longe ou não podiam se ver por conta das circunstâncias. Ficou pensando se deveria ou não descer para o quintal e acabar com aquela agonia, da única maneira que sabia.

No momento que se levantou, se assustou no instante que o viu parado em sua frente.

\- Carter?! – Falou colocando as mãos no peito. – Você me assustou.

\- Me desculpe, querida. Preciso cuidar de algumas coisas no Museu hoje, tudo bem se ficar ausente hoje?

\- Oh sim, tudo bem...- Deu um sorriso um pouco forçado.

Por algum motivo, ele notou a voz tremula dela; mas optou por não dizer nada, mas a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber quando algo a afligia, mas optou por deixar aquela conversa para mais tarde.

Como ficaria sozinha, resolveu sair para patrulhar a cidade, era sua maneira de clarear seus pensamentos; a sensação de estar entre as nuvens a deixava confortável e em paz. Enquanto voava pelos céus, observava tudo de cima se recordou de cada uma de suas vidas, e em todas ele demonstrou um papel importante; não apenas como namorado ou marido, mas como companheiro, amigo...Carter sempre esteve ali, mesmo não gostando ou não querendo admitir.

Naquele momento compreendeu o real motivo de sempre se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa...não era o destino ou a ligação de suas almas, era ele. Khufu, Carter...não importava o nome, ele a conquistava todos os dias, em todas suas reencarnações. Percebeu estava indo para um caminho diferente, acordou do seu recém transe e foi em direção à sua casa.

Assim que chegou, caminhou até seu quarto, retirou seu uniforme e foi até seu banho. Pensou, pensou e pensou em uma solução para a agonia que sentia, não queria ceder, não queria admitir. Como não chegava a lugar algum, preferiu deixar – pela primeira vez, seus sentimentos falarem por si só.

Enquanto estava em seu longo banho, Carter chegou. Percebeu que ela estava fazendo e foi fazer o mesmo, mas sabia que algo a incomodava, podia sentir.

Para ele as coisas não eram fáceis, a amava incondicionalmente e daria sua vida por ela. Se pudesse se sacrificar para vê-la feliz ou a salvo, faria. Não importa o quanto demorassem para se encontrarem novamente. Não era fácil lidar com a rejeição, pela primeira vez sua amada negou o sentimento antigo que compartilhavam, infelizmente não havia o que fazer. Estava prestes a desistir, seguir sua vida ou tentar, ao menos.

Kendra já estava em seu quarto, ensaiando palavras e mais palavras para o que iria dizer a ele; sentia-se nervosa, como jamais havia sentido. Era como se finalmente seu coração, alma e lembranças estivessem alinhadas pela primeira vez. Colocou um vestido preto, um pouco mais solto e seu bracelete, nunca o deixava de lado. Caminhou em direção a sala do apartamento que mal pode notar que Carter fazia o mesmo. Ele a segurou delicadamente pelo braço e a olhou nos olhos.

\- Kendra, o que houve? – Perguntou um pouco sério, estava disposto a fazer algo.

Naquele momento, nenhuma das palavras que ensaiou incansavelmente em seu banho queriam sair de sua boca; seu coração acelerou, seus olhos se fixaram nos dele. Suas mãos caminharam para o seu rosto, que no mesmo instante o fez fechar os olhos.

\- **Embora minha alma parta da Terra**...- Falou enquanto acariciava o rosto de Carter. - **Eu conto os dias até meu renascimento**...- Sentiu as mãos dele indo em direção a sua cintura. - **Esperarei pela eternidade...**

\- **Para que meu amor volte para mim...** \- Gavião Negro completou a frase abrindo os olhos lentamente. – Chay-Ara...

\- Khufu...- Respirou fundo com seus rostos se aproximando – Eu me lembro...

Nenhuma palavra foi dita naquele momento, Carter a puxou para mais próximo a ele fazendo a respiração de ambos se descompassar; os lábios se aproximaram com calma e ternura, finalmente um beijo aconteceu. Depois daquele ano conturbado, da morte de Savage, jamais imaginou que o destino a entregaria de novo para ele. As mãos dele caminhando em seu corpo causou um pequeno deja vu, parecia que seu sonho estava sendo realidade. Ninguém a conhecia como ele, e talvez ninguém jamais a amaria como ele.

\- Kendra, você tem...- Ele se separou do beijo, continuando de olhos fechados enquanto sua respiração estava lenta e seus rostos estavam próximos.

\- Carter, eu me lembro. De cada parte das suas mãos me tocando, do gosto de sua boca e como seus beijos me tiravam o chão. Me lembro de cada poro e parte de mim parecer transbordar com meu amor por você.

\- Você não imagina o quanto esperei por esse momento. – As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela.

A mulher gavião não disse mais nada, tomou os lábios dele para si e o beijou como se fosse a última coisa que faria naquela vida. Seus corpos estavam tão próximos, e por algum motivo: Sabia exatamente como toca-lo. Ele a pegou no colo, caminhou até o quarto dela a fazendo parar o beijo e olha-lo. Lindo, sempre lindo.

Carter a colocou na cama delicadamente, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Chay-Ara continuava linda, a deixava extasiado e sem fala por alguns minutos. Fazia tanto tempo desde que estiveram juntos, aquilo parecia um sonho. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de sua amada, sua princesa, arrancando suspiros de Kendra. Conhecia o corpo dela dos pés à cabeça, mas o explorava como um completo desconhecido; queria agrada-la, fazê-la feliz e nunca mais a deixar.

Primeiro ele tirou seu vestido, beijou suas pernas de maneira lenta a fazendo suspirar. O coração dela disparava com o contato dos lábios dele ali. Sempre quente, sempre carinhoso. Mesmo que o tempo passasse, mesmo depois de 207 vidas ele continua o mesmo. Se levantou delicadamente e tirou a blusa que ele vestia, passou seus dedos pelos músculos dele que pareciam esculpidos. Sentia falta do calor dele, de suas peles entrando em uma sintonia perfeita quando estavam próximas. Era surreal, estar sã de tudo que havia acontecido a fez enxergar as coisas de uma outra maneira.

Abaixou sua cabeça delicadamente e iniciou um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço dele, descendo suas mãos em suas costas enquanto arranhava delicadamente cada parte da pele de seu amado. Aos poucos, as roupas foram indo aos chãos, os beijos prosseguiam cada vez mais lentos e intensos até ambos estarem completamente nus. Podia senti-lo dentro dela, uma explosão de sentimentos tomava conta de seu ser, ele a transbordava, acalmava seu coração e seus pensamentos. Carter realmente era o amor de sua vida, sua alma gêmea.

Ao fim, chegaram a seu clímax juntos, como **sempre.**

Na minha seguinte, Kendra acordou sorrindo; não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Virou para trás e procurou seu príncipe e não o encontrou. Se cobriu com um lençol e se sentou na cama.

\- Carter? Carter?

\- Bom dia, meu amor. – Ele sorriu parado na porta com uma badeja com algumas frutas, pão e um suco. – Achei que você ia dormir mais, não quis te acordar. – Falou caminhando até a cama e sentando-se na frente dela.

\- Bom, mesmo que eu quisesse dormir...nós temos coisas a fazer hoje, não é mesmo? – Ela sorriu docemente.

\- Temos que patrulhar a cidade, cuidar o museu...e aproveitarmos cada momento juntos que pudermos.

\- Você sabe que nós temos todo tempo do mundo agora que Vandal morreu, não é?

\- Mas eu quero aproveitar cada momento com você. – Falou enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto de Kendra.

\- Nós temos todas as vidas que precisarmos. – A mulher gavião sorriu. – Carter...

\- Sim, meu amor. – Sorriu de volta.

\- Eu...eu amo você.

Hall ficou um pouco surpreso, não esperava que isso viria tão rápido, principalmente por Kendra ter recuperado totalmente sua memória apenas no dia anterior.

\- Você tem...

\- Claro que tenho, Carter. – Kendra falou séria.

O gavião negro sorriu, tirou a bandeja que estava atrapalhando seu caminho e se aproximou dela.

\- Eu também amo você, Chay-Ara. – Disse sério, enquanto a olhava fixamente.

Os dois acabaram com a distância que restava com um beijo apaixonado. Não sabia quanto tempo viveriam ou como seria a vida daquela vez: Mas estavam juntos, e no final: Isso que importava.

 _Como era antes..._

 _e como voltará a ser._


End file.
